Getting Down With The Dogs
by loves lemons
Summary: ONESHOT! James Potter's sister and Sirius, yes I know it's been done before. Sirius gets a little protective of Jame's sister. Rated M for a good reason. R&R.


**James Potter's little sister is found in a strip club and Sirius takes her home.**

**One shot, rated M for graphics.**

**I don't own any characters except Victoria Potter.

* * *

**

"Come on Jimmy," Sirius pleaded pulling at James's hand. Peter egged on Sirius while Remus stood at James's side.

"I don't think this is a good idea Sirius," Remus said tentatively gazing at the neon blinking girl slide down a glowing pole. Sirius let go of James and forced his best offended look.

"I just wanted Prongs to have a traditional bachelor party!"

"Lily isn't going to like this," James sighed joining Remus in staring at the sign for the muggle strip club, _Puss in Boots_, Sirius had apparated them to.

"Aw Prongs! Wormy's practically wetting himself to see his first tit!" Peter stopped egging on Sirius to glare at him. He objected but was silenced by Sirius's hand in his face. Sirius pulled out the puppy dog eyes, "Prongs, I'm never gonna have a bachelor party of my own. Please let me have the satisfaction."

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"But-"

"Awwwww!"

"-we have to be back by 12 so none of us are hungover during the ceremony."

"Yes!" Sirius pumped his fist then pushed James and Remus through the doors. Peter and Sirius's faces lit up at the sight of scantly clad strippers slowly working off their bras. James slid his hand dramatically down his face as Sirius clapped a hand on his back. Remus made an odd noise then said, "I think we need a drink." James nodded and Sirius and Peter followed reluctantly to the bar, away from the dancers.

A slender girl with long, silky black hair stood behind the bar mixing a drink for a man twice their age in a suit with two girls in lacey underwear playing seductively with his tie.

"What's wrong Prongs? There's tons of beautiful, half-naked women around us," Sirius said as he pulled a bouncing topless blonde close to him. She giggled and nipped at his neck before he slid his tongue into her mouth. After a long while, he released her and allowed her to move on to another man. James turned a pained face on him, "Lily's the only girl I see, you know that, mate." Remus looked between his friends and wisely turned to the bartender.

"Miss, can we have four of your strongest drinks?"

"Sure thing sweetie," the raven-haired girl turned and dropped the glass she was holding. The sound caused the other three marauders to turn toward the bar.

"Shit! Remus? Why are you h- oh Merlin." James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all gaped at the girl. She wore nothing but a black tank top and short shorts she lovingly referred to as spanky shorts.

"Victoria!" James finally squeaked. The girl, Victoria, had the sudden urge to cover up, though nothing was showing besides her long, thin legs.

"Wha- what are you lot doing here?" She asked in hardly more than a whisper pressing herself against her side of the bar at least to hide her legs from the men in front of her.

"Sirius got the bright idea to give your brother a traditional muggle bachelor party," Remus finally offered. James stared at his little sister. Working in a strip club! Surrounded by sick bastards twice as old as her! He didn't even want to think about what those men did to her. He looked around at all the men in the place and felt a bit sick, but he couldn't speak.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Peter piped up. Victoria looked sheepishly at her brother and took a rag so she could focus on wiping the bar.

"Well the muggle to wizard money exchange is great, and the men here tip anything bigger than an a-cup, I just bartend though! I've never let anyone here touch me and I've never touched anyone here either!" she rambled still avoiding looking at her brother.

"Get out of here," this time it was Sirius who spoke. Victoria looked up.

"No, really, they pay me well enough in the first place, but I guess when muggles are horny they have no problem throwing their money away!" she finished with a soft laugh but stopped when she saw Sirius's expression.

"_No_, _get out_ of _here_, Tori," he said through gritted teeth. Tori looked back at him confused. James was still silent.

"Get out of here! Now!"

"Sirius?"

"No sister of mine is working in a strip club with all of these, these disgusting fucks staring at her all night!"

"I'm not your sister," Tori said angrily. Who was the hell was he to tell her how to live? Even James didn't say anything.

"I may as well be!" Sirius really was like a big brother to Tori. He had lived with her family for four years and had spent every summer at the Potter manor two years before that. She crossed her arms and puffed her long straight bangs out of her eyes. Victoria reminded him of the stubborn nine-year-old he had met the first time he came to stay at the Potter's after his and James's first year at Hogwarts. Sirius threw his arms up in frustration and let out a harsh laugh like a bark. He walked through the opening in the bar and lifted Victoria up over his shoulder so that her ass was right next to his face. Her spanky shorts rode up a little more from the odd angle Tori was hanging over Sirius's back at. Sirius stormed out of the strip club with every head turned towards the door as Victoria pounded on Sirius's back like a small child having a tantrum. Peter, Remus, and James followed awkwardly just in time to see Sirius disapparate with Tori still slung over his shoulder. James felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We should probably give them a little time, you know how they can both get," Remus reasoned.

"Yeah," James rubbed the back of his neck, "want to just go to Three Broomsticks?" Peter and Remus nodded and the three wizards disapparated to Hogsmeade to try to finish James's last night single a little more traditionally.

A fire blazed in both Sirius and Victoria's eyes as Sirius set Victoria down in the middle of his flat. She pulled away only to come back at him and slap him on the chest. She did this a few more times before she got her fill and turned away from him. She was hyper-aware of the fact that her ass was horribly exposed when she had her back to Sirius. Like a sister being caught in her towel by her brother, she felt her face flush and she decided to turn back to face Sirius. But Sirius was closer to her than she anticipated.

"I'm sorry I overreacted," Sirius breathed. Victoria studied Sirius. His stormy gray eyes, his set jaw, his shirt pulled a little on the side he had held her, his long shaggy black hair that flipped away from his face at the ends. Tori was too immersed in her own long lost teenage fantasies to speak, so he continued.

"It's just, I know how those men think, and it's disgusting, at least when it's centered on you." Tori looked at him curiously.

"I've known you more than half your life, I've lived in the same house as you for years, I can't help but feel protective." She still didn't speak. Sirius took the extra step to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. She responded by slipping her hands up around his neck. He leaned his head down so that their eyes were on the same level and pressed his forehead to hers. He saw a small tear in her eye and moved a gentle hand to wipe it away. He cupped that side of her face and she turned her head to kiss his palm with warm, soft lips. It was like a static shock that shot through his entire body. Tori's hazel eyes opened and slid to meet with his. Without asking permission Sirius moved his lips to hers. They felt warmer and softer on his own lips than they had on his rough hand. At first they kissed carefully, surveying the other but soon they turned frantic in their need for each other that was thirteen years late. Sirius's hand slid up and down Victoria's back, goose bumps rising in the wake of his touch. She dared to slip her tongue between his slightly parted lips and was not denied. Their hot wet tongues tangled, deepening their connection. Victoria pulled away for a breath before diving once more into Sirius's mouth. She bit his lip and pulled it gently, trying to tell him she liked it rough. He growled and pinned her to the wall so fast she couldn't help but be turned on. She arched her back and pushed herself up against Sirius while grinding their hips. She could feel a bulge make contact so close to the spot she wanted it. She moaned and Sirius moved to her throat, biting gently. She pulled away and grasped one of his hands in her own. She pulled him to his own bedroom and pushed him onto his bed. Spending all that time in the strip club Tori had learned a few good ticks. She slid down her now wet spanky shorts horribly slow. She kicked them at Sirius lying stunned on his bed with a massive erection. She smiled to herself when she realized she caused that. She slipped out of her tank and with one trained hand building up her excitement near her pussy, she used her free hand to unhook her bra. She took her fingers off of her clit only long enough to let the bra fall to the floor. She rubbed her nipples further hardening them as Sirius watched hungrily, his erection actually increasing. She was getting wetter by the second and could feel her insides pulsing, begging for entrance.

Tori crossed the room and undid Sirius's belt and pants roughly. She let her fingers ghost over his hard cock before she worked his shirt off. He shuddered at the touch. He had never been so horny. No girl ever teased him this much because, well because he was Sirius Black. Most girls hardly had their panties off for a second before they threw themselves at him. After Tori pulled off Sirius's shirt he sat up and watched her flawless, milky skin, her satin black hair sliding down her back, her hard nipples on perfectly round breasts, the soft hair hiding what he wanted to see the most. She returned to Sirius's boxers. He lifted his hips off the bed to allow her to pull them off of his dripping cock. She raised a thin black eyebrow and licked the precum from the top of Sirius's erection. He shuddered again.

Tori was determined, Sirius was going to pleasure _her_, not the other way around. She grabbed his wrists roughly and pulled him from the bed. She smiled when his cock bounced and she pushed him away from the bed. She climbed slowly onto the bed facing away from Sirius. She stopped on her knees and leaned forward onto her elbows with her ass in the air. She separated her legs so he had a clear view of her pink, throbbing, wet pussy. She shifted her weight to one elbow and slid her right hand down her stomach to the part of her folds closest to her asshole. She took one finger and dragged in down along her entrance until she found her clit once more. She shuddered at her own touch again as she traced fast circles around her clit. Sirius groaned and watched as her hips rocked forward and backward and she moaned. He could see her tits swinging with each thrust of her impatient hips.

"Sirius," she moaned loudly, not stopping her masturbation. "Sirius," she growled, "I want you to fuck me like a dog! Fuck me so hard! Please! Now!" Sirius didn't need to be told twice. He knelt on the bed behind Tori and positioned his rock hard cock at the entrance to her pussy. He grasped her hips and just as he was about to thrust into her she screamed, "No, no, grab my tits! Rub them! Hold my tits!" He did as he was told and was so hot. He needed her, she was so horny, he loved it. And his inner animal craved doggy-style, but no girl he had been with had ever wanted it that way. But here was Tori, bent over begging for it.

Sirius grabbed hold of Tori's tits and thrust his cock into her. She was hot, wet, throbbing, and perfect. She kept her fingers on her clit.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Yes. Faster!" Sirius's inner animal took over and he humped Tori with outrageous vigor. He could hear skin slapping against skin and rubbed her tits as they swung backwards and forwards.

Sirius panted like a dog as the friction of Tori's tight hot walls threatened to drive him wild. He pulled his cock out slow then rammed it so hard and fast into Tori that she whimpered involuntarily.

"FASTER! MERLIN, FASTER!" Sirius returned to a bunny humping speed and kept panting and rubbing Tori's tits.

Her insides were wrapping themselves around his perfectly huge, hard cock. She had never had anyone this good. She pumped her clit and kept cumming so that Sirius could go faster. Suddenly he pressed down against her front wall. He hit her g-spot and she shuddered, almost falling over from the pleasure she experienced. Her pussy throbbed to the point where it was nearly painful, but it was so good.

She could feel her orgasm coming and she knew Sirius was on the verge by the way he had lost a rhythm and was holding onto her like his life depended on it.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. And. To. Think. You. Called. Me. Your. Sister. A. Few. Hours. Ago." Each word was accompanied with a frantic thrust.

"Well. Then. What. Are. You. Now?"

"You're. Oh yes! Fucking. Me. Like. A. Dog. CALL ME YOUR BITCH!"

"Bitch."

"Louder! Oo yeah." They were both heating the room with all the hot air they were puffing out.

"VICTORIA POTTER YOU ARE MY BITCH!" and with that Tori's insides clenched against Sirius's cock as he came inside her. She moaned and collapsed face down on the bed with Sirius lying on top of her. He wanted to ride out the end of her pulsating and left himself inside her as he kissed beads of sweat off of her back. Their hearts finally slowed to a regular rhythm and Sirius finally pulled out only to pull Victoria into his arms and fall asleep.

The next morning Tori awoke to Sirius's gray eyes studying her naked body. She felt self-conscious for a moment before she remembered the night before. Sirius kissed Tori's forehead and growled into her ear, "You know, my animagus form is a dog." She grinned and pulled away to look him full in the face.

"I know, I found out when you were in your seventh year, I've been having fantasies like last night since I was fourteen. Maybe next time we can try with you as a dog." She waggled her eyebrows and laughed at Sirius's expression. She shoved him playfully, "I'm just kidding." Sirius looked away to hide his disappointment then rolled back onto Tori to take advantage of his morning erection.

* * *

**The plot bunny has been hop, hop, hopping around my brain for forever, now its finally out, hope you liked it as much as I did (:**

**Send me a review!**


End file.
